Music is Poetry with Personality
by SoccrStar14
Summary: Welcome to the life of frazzled Allyson Dawson. What will she do when she has to move across the country and away from her supposed love? Will she fall back into her old ways? Or will a certain blonde haired boy be able to keep her from doing something drastic? A twisted story full of fluff and hauntings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Austin Moon

**Hey Guys! Okay, so this is my first time on fanfiction and I've been browsing around at you're stories so I can get a good idea on what you guys wanta read(: Since I'm new though, it'll take awhile for me to get in the swing of updating and stuff like that. But please enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

Ally's POV:

Today is the day that I have been dreading since the last day of my freshman year. The day that my dad and I had to pack up our whole little California apartment and move all the way to stupid Miami Florida. The day that I will always hate.

"Ally, sweetie? You have to get up now," my dad says as he walks into my now empty bedroom. I groan before turning over to glare at him with cold dark brown irises. He smiles at my sour expression, oblivious to the fact that I was very close to ripping his face off. "Come on Ally-Cat! You're gonna love Miami! And it's a great opportunity for me! To think that we get to move Sonic Boom all the way across the country! All that exposure! It'll be great!" I groan again and shove my face in my pillow, knowing that there was no getting out of this. After about five minutes of my dad rambling on about the greatness of Miami, I managed to grumble out a short "Ok," before getting untangled from my sheets and trudging to my clean bathroom. My dad snorted in happiness and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I did my business and brushed my teeth and hair before making my way to my closet, tugging on my usual Ally-like outfit, a long floral dress that reached my toes and a jean vest. After curling my hair to its usual perky ringlets, I pulled on my brown boots and grabbed my beloved songbook, packed everything up, and shut my bedroom door for the last time.

Luckily, my dad actually got us a plane ride there instead of driving all the way, because if he hadn't, I'm pretty sure all of my ringlets would be on the floor of the car. I chuckle through my hair at that thought, knowing it would be exactly what would happen. My chuckles soon die down though, as I think over my life before this plane ride. I think back to my friends who I had finally gotten used to. I think of my high school, and my teachers, who I usually would talk to during passing periods and breaks, because of my shyness around people and my outstanding grade point average. I even think of Dallas, my first love, who I had finally gotten used to talking to, despite my terrible awkwardness and stutter around him. And as all these thoughts zipped around in my head, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Ally!" I hear someone say as I'm being shaken awake. I open my eyes to see my dad hovering above me, and I realize that we must have landed in Miami. Whoopee. "Oh, sorry dad. Are we here?" I ask him, as I pop out of my seat and hurry to grab my carryon bag and my songbook. He nods and I can't help but feel excited as we walk through the airport to retrieve our bags. I mean, you can't blame me! I may actually have a fresh start here, where I won't be known as the nerd, or the goody-two shoes. _Not likely_, my head tells me, and I have no choice but to agree with it. I've always been a nerd, it's just who I am. No point in changing it. I smile as we near baggage claim and try to take in Miami as fast as I can. Even in the airport I could feel the air was different. Sure in California it was hot and even muggy some days, but here, it seems to be muggy most of the time, and the people here seem comfortable with it to. Without even looking at three people I could see the difference in their stature. Most of them were extremely tan, no doubt because they spent most of their time lying in the sun all day. And another result to that was their hair. Everywhere I looked I saw blonde, blonde, and more blonde. My wandering eyes caught only a few brunettes, and even then their locks were much lighter then my dark chocolate rings. _Oh_ _well Ally, its not like you fit in before._ I shook that thought away as I ran to catch up with my dad's hurrying form, succeeding in bumping in to many of the tan bodies that were surrounding me in the process. As I muttered Sorry's and excuse me's to all the bodies I hit, I noticed my dad had made it to baggage claim already. I made my way to him carefully, before taking my bags and following him outside into the warm summer air. I smiled again and took in the breeze and the view of the ocean as we loaded into the cab my dad had flagged down. He noticed my grin and smiled. "Liking what you see so far Ally-Cat?" he asked warmly. I nodded my head vigorously and he laughed. "I'm glad. Just wait till you see where the store is going to be located. It's a very beautiful spot really." He said and I grinned again before gazing out the window the rest of the ride there.

"Wow dad! You were right! This place is just gorgeous!" I breathe out as I exit the cab and look around. It seemed that my dad had found the perfect spot for our little music store in the very far corner of the big luxurious mall. The store itself had been made up weeks before our arrival, so it was set up and ready to go when we got here. All that my dad and I needed to do was set up the small apartment space that we arranged above the store. That's right; I get to live above my own store. Cool right? I drag my bags into the store and only manage to gasp at its glory before I'm knocked to the ground. "Ouch," I mutter as another body falls onto mine. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I hear from above me once the person gets up. I blush from the attention they gave me and look up into the glaring sun. I can only make out the silhouette of what looks like a boy, before a hand is shoved into my face and I'm pulled up. "It's okay," I whisper, looking down to avoid eye contact with the boy. I clutch my book to my chest before making my way back to my bags. "Whoa, hey. Let me help you with those. It's the least I can do." I hear the voice speak up as they follow me into the store. I nod and hand him one of my three bags. He grunts in amusement before grabbing the other two, leaving me with my carry on and my book. I blush again before looking up to see my attacker/helper. I quickly look down after observing him for a moment, shocked in to silence by what I saw. Standing before me, holding my three bags, and watching me with curious warm brown eyes, was the cutest boy I had ever seen. He was tall, clearly a foot or more taller than me, insert cursing my height here, and had a crazily messy mop of bleach blonde hair. His hair surprisingly worked for him, and fell just short of his deep, innocent brown eyes. Below his brown orbs was a cute button nose that, I noted, was the perfect size for his face, and below that was the most goofy yet easy going smile that I had seen on a boy. He was well built, obviously a surfer, and was wearing a stylish plaid shirt that was rolled up to the elbows, adorned with ripped dark washed jeans and yellow converse. Around his neck looked to be a black guitar pick, with the design of a band no doubt in its center. My eyes traveled over his body once more in my mind before I cleared my throat and led him towards the stairs at the far end of the room. After making it up the stairs with only a limited amount of stumbling on my part, which led to me blushing at the sound of his musical laughter, we finally reached the door to my new home. I dug around my bag and found the key, and after I unlocked the door, I told the boy to just set the bags anywhere. He nodded and put them on the ground in the middle of the empty living room before turning to examine me again. "Thanks," I managed to say as I walked him to the door again. "No problem. Sorry again for knocking you down back there, I should really have seen such a cute girl like you." He said with a smile. His comment caused me to flush a bright pink and he laughed again, noting my reaction. I shrugged and made to close the door, but his left converse stopped me. "Hey, let me make it up to you. I can show you around the mall later if you aren't to busy unpacking," he said when I opened the door again. I nodded and smiled at him. "That would be great. As you can probably tell, I'm not used to here yet." I said nervously and we laughed. "Yeah, well don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'm Austin by the way. Austin Moon." He said confidently, and I took his outstretched hand in a hand shake. "I'm Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you Austin." I said sweetly. "Sure is! Well, I better get going, Dez is probably wondering where I am. I'll bring by Trish later, you two will hit it off well. I'll see ya later Ally!" he said as he made his way down the stairs and out of the shop. I waved at his back and shut the door, sliding down it as I heard it click close. _Ally Dawson, welcome to Miami. _

**Alrighty, I know this is kinda short but the chapters will be getting a lot longer when I'm up and running! Review please(:**


	2. The Secret

Chapter 2: The Secret

** Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews so far! It means a lot! It's always been kind of like a goal for me to get over one hundred views on a story so tell your friends if you like it! Here's chapter two!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, or Double Take's lyrics(:**

After spending most of the rest of the day unpacking all of my bags and most of the boxes, I finally asked dad for a break. "Sure Hon, go on down and explore," he says with a smile. I nod at him and trudge down the stairs, already beyond tired. I made my way to the cash register and secured my songbook from under the counter. I was just about to start jotting down some new lyrics when I heard the drum display being played. Groaning I turned around. "Seriously? It hasn't even been a day yet and somebody already has to be breaking the rules? Can you not read?" I said, gesturing to the sign above the drum kit, not paying attention to who the rule breaker was. "Sorry…" the person muttered, and I snapped my head up to see Austin sitting there, with a sheepish expression on his face. "Austin? What are you doing here?" I said, my anger evaporating as I saw him smile at me. "I told you Alls, I'm gonna show you around." He said as he jumped up from the seat he was in. I raised my eyebrow at him and he stopped. "What?" he asked me. "Alls?" I said, chuckling as he grinned at me. "Yeah! I think it fits you." He said, causing my cheeks to flush. I nodded shyly and he grabbed my hand, tugging me toward the door. I followed him without a complaint and he led me through the mall, pointing out every store there was. When we finally covered the whole space, he took me back to the food court outside Sonic Boom. "You want anything to eat?" he asked me and I nodded, telling him to just grab whatever he was gonna get. He nodded before disappearing into the throng of people, leaving me by myself at the table. I sighed into my hands for a few minutes before I decided to try and write down some of those song lyrics that came to me earlier.

_You don't know know know my name name name, _

_They want the girl girl girl with game game game,_

_You gotta make, make, make em do a double take. _

I smiled as I surveyed the lyrics I had just scribbled down. I really feel like this song is special for some reason. My smile quickly faded though as I felt someone reading over my shoulder. Quickly closing my book, I spun in my seat to come face to face with Austin. "What are you doing?!" I shriek, causing him to jump back a few feet. "I uhm, well I was just, curious you know…about what you were writing?" he stammered, grabbing his chest and trying to steady his breathing. I laughed at his expression; I must have really freaked him out. "Sorry, it's just that NO ONE touches or reads my book. It's sacred." I said. He nodded and sat across from me, setting the tray down in the middle. I giggled at what I saw. "Pancakes?" I asked, puzzled. His expression went from wary to ecstatic within a split second, causing me to laugh even harder. "Yeah! I went to this IHop across the street! It's amazing," he said dreamily. I nodded and took a big bite of my stack, causing Austin to smile even wider. "So, were those lyrics that I saw?" he asked casually, and I looked up to find him focused on his pancakes. I nodded and caught him glancing at me through his hair. "Nice. You know, if you really want those to be good, you should speed it up a little." He said, before looking back at his plate. "What?" I asked, shocked and kind of offended that he suggested I change my music. His head shot up at my tone and his brown eyes widened. "No Ally! I didn't mean it like that I-" "Save it!" I cut him off, gathering my things and getting up from the table. "Ally!" he called after me, and I turned on my heel to look at him. "Listen _Austin Moon_," I said, stressing his name, "I'm gonna get back to work now, and maybe when I'm done, I'll write some more of my crappy music." He winced at the venom in my voice and stared at me with a hurt look on his face. "Ally please, I don't mean that! I was just suggesting it okay? It was stupid!" he looked at me with pleading eyes and I could feel myself cooling down. I don't even know why I was so worked up in the first place. I looked down, "I have to go." I mumbled before turning around and running back to Sonic Boom. I rushed passed my dad, and up the stairs to the practice room, which was by far my favorite room in the store. Sitting down at the old black piano, I threw my bag on the floor and screamed. Why had I done that? To the one person who had been nothing but nice to me since I've been here too! Well, aside from the pushing me down and falling on me part anyway. I heard my dad calling my name but I ignored him and he eventually walked away. He knows what happens to me when I get worked up; and he doesn't like to be around me when it starts. You see, with the move and saying goodbye to my friends and high school, I had neglected the fact that I need to save my energy for my 'special' talent. That's right, little Ally Dawson isn't just a nerd and a goody two shoes, she also happens to be a gateway for the spirits around her. And whenever a spirit decides they want to do some haunting around the neighborhood, I'm the girl they hunt down. Yay.

After holding my head and taking deep breathes for a few minutes, the feeling I had when Austin criticized my music started to fade away. I sighed and smiled, glad that an accident hadn't happened since I arrived in Miami so far. The spiritual world seems to have calmed down a bit since I've matured. When I was younger, spirits would use me left and right, and they would leave me drained for days on end. Those were the days I would tell my father and mother that I was coming down with a head cold. I mean, it's not like I could have told them anyway. Just imagine, a little eight year old Ally telling her parents that she could speak and see the dead. And not only that, but they used her to enter our world. Yeah, that would have earned me a nice white room in the mental institution. So NOT part of my plan. But the world wasn't always stacked against me. I found out when I was ten that my aunt had the same ability that I had been born with. This made it easier; at least I had someone to talk to about it.

I sighed again and turned my attention to the piano, where my fingers lightly danced across the keys. Almost by instinct, they found there ways to the correct positions and started to press out a familiar melody. It was the song that I had blown up at Austin about, Double Take. With that thought in mind, I slowly began to press the tune faster, experimenting with Austin's suggestion. He was right. It sounded much better as an upbeat pop song then my drab version.

"Ugh! Why did he have to be right? If he was wrong I could have just left it alone…but now…" I trailed off, knowing I had to find him and apologize, and soon. I jumped off the bench and grabbed my bag from where I had thrown it earlier. Opening the door, I ran down the stairs and past my dad for a second time, and I could practically SEE him rolling his eyes at my retreating back. The thought made me smile. I loved my dad's antics; they're what made him dad. I wouldn't change him if I could.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, realizing I had stopped walking as they distracted me. Starting to walk again I bumped into someone, and for a second I thought it was Austin. Looking up with a smile already growing on my face, I was shocked to see the form of a girl in front of me. But what shocked me wasn't the fact that she was a girl, it was the fact that she was indeed just that; a form. No shape, no dimensions, no definitions. Just a shadow with a glow. Sighing, I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, knowing what had happened before the form even spoke.

"Hello Ally Dawson. I heard that you can help me."

**Alright! Hope you guys liked this one! I wanted to get up the second chapter soon so here it is! I'll try to get Chapter three up by monday(: Anyways, Tell me what you guys think! **


	3. Trish and Dez

Chapter 3: Trish and Dez

** Alright guys! Here's Chapter 3. I was kinda disappointed in the lack of reviews on Chapter 2, and I don't wanta have to be one of those authors that keeps chapters from you until you guys review a certain amount, but PLEASE REVIEW on this chapter! Enjoy(:**

I looked at the form in front of me and shuddered. _Of course it had to happen now_, I thought to myself grimly. I cleared my throat and grabbed my cell phone from my bag, putting it to my ear before answering the form. "Yes?" I asked it, as I started to walk towards the food court. The figure followed me, and didn't speak until we were seated at a table. "Clever," she said, and I looked at her until she grunted. "Sorry. This would be easier if you could see me." And as she said that, her haze started to drop from around her, and I could start making out her features. She was short, my age, and she looked Hispanic. Her head was surrounded by a halo of black curly locks, and her big brown eyes looked almost black against her milky white glow. I smiled as I recognized a kind spirit. These were much easier to handle then spirits from druggies or criminals. Trust me. "So as I was saying, smart, Dawson, smart," she said, glancing at my phone before looking back at my eyes. I laughed as I realized what she meant. "Yeah, using my phone when I talk to you guys keeps me from being admitted into a looney bin." I responded with another grin. She nodded and sighed, leaning on the table with her elbows and putting her head in her hands. "So what's up?" I asked her, and she looked up at me with an amused expression on her pretty face. "Well, I just recently found out I'm dead…I don't know how I died, and I don't know why I'm not with my Grandma in the sky. But other than that, nothing much you?" I grimaced at her sarcasm and shot her an apologetic face. She waved it off quickly though. "No don't pity me, I'm fine being dead! It's actually kind of fun. I can't get fired from anything in the afterlife, and I found out I can do things like this," she smirked at a red headed boy who was making his way across the court and flicked her hand in his direction, causing his shoelaces to tie themselves together. I held back a laugh as he tripped and fell, landing with a thud on the ground. He immediately took a backpack off his back and took out a gingerbread house from inside it. I raised an eyebrow at him as I heard him call out Benjamin. Wonder what that was about. Snapping out of my thoughts though, I turned back to the girl and saw her looking at the boy with a strange gleam in her doe eyes. It was gone as soon as it came however, when she realized I was looking at her again. "Well, that does look like fun. But…do you know him?" I asked, and she flinched at my question. "Yes. At least I used to. His name is Dez Worthy, and he was one of my best friends before I died." I nodded at her in understanding before something came to me. "Wait, did you say Dez?" She looked at me and nodded. "I think I remember hearing about him from someone…Oh! From Austin! Did you know Austin Moon?" I asked her eagerly. She nodded again. Then it clicked. "Oh no…Trish?" Her eyes widened as her name escaped my mouth and she looked at me with a curious face. "Yeah! How could you know me? I haven't met you before this right?" she asked, looking away as she tried to remember her past. I shook my head to get her attention again. "No, you haven't. I just remembered that Austin had mentioned bringing you by to meet me earlier today." I said sadly. Trish nodded and sighed. "Well, I know this isn't exactly how you expected to meet me, but hi." She said, holding out her hand. I grabbed it and shook it quickly, making sure no one saw me. To them, I probably looked like I was shaking air. "Well, I better go and find Austin, I have to apologize. I blew up at him because he suggested I change some of my music around." I said, standing up. "Oh. Well if there's anything you oughta know about that boy is that he loves his music. Every time we would hang out he'd always bring along some different instrument to fiddle around with. He's amazing, most of the time. But the poor soul has never been able to write a song…" and with those last words, Trish faded from my view, and I was able to put my phone away. _But the poor soul had never been able to write a song huh? _I thought to myself as I continued to wander around the mall. That's interesting. Maybe we could make something work.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear someone calling my name. I turned around to see who it was and was relieved to see Austin. "Oh thank goodness! My feet were getting tired," I muttered, walking up to meet him. "What?" he asked, and I blushed as I realized he had heard me. "Oh, nothing, I was just looking for you is all." I said, taking a piece of hair and twirling it around my finger. He smiled at me and my insides jumbled up. I ignored the feeling though as he started blabbering about this new horror movie he wanted to take me to. "Austin?" I asked, taking his arm to get him to stop walking. He looked at me and I was pleased to find a slight pink adorning his cheeks. "Yeah?" he asked, and I got so caught up in his gaze that I didn't answer. He smiled at me and leaned in so that our noses were brushed together. My breathing hitched at his closeness and he smirked. "Like what you see Dawson?" he whispered, his hot breath fanning across my face. I blushed a bright red and I shrugged. "I've seen better," I murmured, looking at him through my eyelashes like my mom used to teach me. She always said guys are easy, just bat you're big brown eyes at them and they'll be yours. He leaned in more until I could see every detail in his innocent chocolate eyes. "You sure are one of a kind Ally Dawson." He said slowly, and I savored the feeling of his eyes on me. I gazed at his lips; they were so close to mine. They looked lonely. He noticed my stare and smirked again, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Not so fast Moon," I said, leaning over to press my lips against his cheek. I pulled away quickly though, the tingling in my chest warning me to stay sensual. Austin looked dumbfounded as he reached up to brush the place where I had kissed, a goofy grin spreading across his face. "Fine, I can play that way," he told me, before grabbing my hand and sending sparks up my arm. I smiled at him and he started off on his rambling again, leaving me to my thoughts. I had forgotten to apologize, but I think I'm forgiven. Now all I had left to handle was my proposal, and how I'm supposed to figure out a way to tell him about my gift. His words rang through my head as I thought, _"You sure are one of a kind Ally Dawson."_

Oh, if only he knew.

**Kay! Hope you guys liked this one! REVIEW!**


End file.
